


Give Thanks

by jenni3penny



Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: "At first he hadn't been sure that he'd heard her right. In fact, he'd been positive that he must have heard her wrong." Jack sneaks Gibbs away from Thanksgiving with the team.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464682
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	Give Thanks

She adored the holidays and he adored her. But Thanksgiving dinner was absolutely _not_ the place for him to go down on his new wife. Though he barely hesitated an instant when she leaned her mouth against his ear and tugged his hand to her hip.

"Show me to the bathroom," she pleaded, her gently purred request pulling on him almost as insistently as the hand that was wadded up in his sweater. "I need you to go down on me."

At first he hadn't been sure that he'd heard her right. In fact, he'd been _positive_ that he must have heard her wrong. Jack was surprising enough sometimes, saucy and spur of the moment, but he couldn’t imagine that she would really drag him away just before dinner with friends. "Jack, Duck's gonna want me to help him."

He didn’t need to imagine it happening, apparently. Because she was _exactly_ that saucy and surprising. Which he had known… but he hadn’t _known_ it was coming.

" _I_ want you." The contradiction echoed back at him as he steered her down the long hall, aiming her left at the intersection between spacious empty rooms. "I need these panties off. They're soaked."

It was only a few steps before he had her in the downstairs bathroom, door shoved closed behind them, thankfully. He doubted that anyone had noticed their disappearance ( _yet_ ) or heard her commentary, but he didn't think they needed to advertise either. He was about to say as much when her mouth took his, laughter in her kiss and her arms slinging around his neck. It seemed so deliciously casual even as he slapped a hand blindly behind him to make sure the door was locked. Jack jerked him in closer as his hands slid up her ribs, a groan leaving his mouth for hers.

"You're serious?" he mumbled against warm lips while their kiss broke apart, feeling her smirk. She was nodding almost instantly, hips pressing his as she arched up against his chest.

He leaned into the way she shifted them both, letting her twist him around from the door to the tub. A lush chocolate colored double layer shower curtain got shoved back far enough for her to push him to sit on the edge. Sweat had started cropping up under the warm sweater, his pants getting hot and tight. He didn’t doubt that she knew it, too. She had the uncanny ability to know exactly when he’d gone from playful to serious and they were coming up on it fast.

He met her eyes as he looked up, nodding as she pulled at his sweater, tugging it up and off him as she let out another throaty laugh. Gibbs lifted his head farther back as she caught into his hair, the warm and thick fabric forgotten to the floor. She brushed his hair from his forehead, long fingers pressing it back while her other hand caught his chin and pulled him close with a silent hint. He nodded, rubbing his nose against the fabric of her dress, groaning against it as she clutched him close.

He could feel himself getting harder, the cut of his pants making crotch space limited. It wasn’t a surprise to him that she’d gotten him so hard so fast, and without really teasing him all that much. The dress had been enticing him all evening already, dark and clinging in all the right places, elegant and delicate but sultry too. He had seen Nick give her a double take when they had walked through the door and he hadn’t actually blamed him for it.

"I’m _very_ serious, Handsome." Her fingers impatiently tugged the pretty black lace overlay of her dress up, laughing again as his hands swiftly followed, shoving up the slinky underlayer of the dress for her. "Take them off for me?"

_Aw, hell_ … The black lace underwear matched the dress and his cock twitched, gut cinched, breath uneven. He pressed his nose against her lower abdomen and forced himself to breathe while he brushed his fingertips on fabric. “You're completely _insane_."

"Off, please. Dinner will be soon.” She tweaked at his hair in reply, twisted her fingers in it, pulling impatiently while she nudged her hip forward and into him.

He took the not-at-all-subtle hint, fingers curling up the waistband of her panties and pulling downward while she tugged his hair again. She happily curled her fingers into it, the other hand cupping the back of his head as he let out a growled warning. " _Jacqueline_."

She ignored the grit in his voice, pulling his mouth closer while he skimmed damp lace down her thighs and replaced it with his fingers. The instantly thrilled moan she made as he touched her had his body fully attentive and impatient with heat. The slick wetness he found doubled down on his arousal, his whole body snapping electric at the feel and scent of her. He swallowed down the urge to grab her up and shove her onto the sink edge, instead shifting forward, levering off the tub and onto his knees. His body wasn’t happy with his decision but she certainly was, her pleased whimper the last thing he heard before, "Mouth, please? You're so good at it."

He was adept at going down on her because it was one of his absolute favorite things to do, and especially when she was in such a giddy and playful mood. He liked being the only man who could possessively pull her foot from her favorite Louboutin pump and draw her close, her knee resting at his shoulder while he nuzzled his mouth between her thighs.

He liked being able to show her that he’d give her anything she wanted, even if it was just mischievously slipping away together at a friend’s on a holiday. The taste of her on his tongue was a familiar and perfect pleasure, one he would never turn away.

"Oh, _God_ , that’s it,” she moaned, the hand at the back of his head getting more insistent as he focused his tongue on her clit, teasing at it slowly, attentively. He sucked against it lightly and her hips jut forward, leg fully hooking over his shoulder as she bucked against his mouth and stroked the back of his head. Her nails skimmed his scalp as he alternated sucking and licking along her clit, a shiver in her hips encouraging him to duck lower.

“I love holidays,” she whispered, voice ragged and then leaning into a long moaning sound as he switched his fingers for his tongue. He pinched lightly on her clit, laid pressure to it while he put his tongue inside her. His free hand caught her closer by her dress as she shivered, pulling her in as his tongue met his fingers and swiped up her clit. She genuinely whimpered, and loudly. “And your tongue _right there_."

He didn't disagree at all. He loved her and holidays and putting his tongue wherever she wanted it, whenever. His fingers ghosted over her clit again, lighter than before and teasing as she writhed closer to his mouth. He could feel her getting more desperate, her right leg quivering a little and precariously balanced on one designer heel.

It struck him suddenly that it was their first Thanksgiving as husband and wife, the realization leading him to rumble a groan against her. He slid a middle finger into her, pulling out and repeating the motion as she hummed her answering approval.

" _Fuck_ ," she panted out, her hand slapping out against the shower tile so audibly that he looked up to make sure she was okay and balanced. "Don't stop, Marine.”

Her hips arched at the loss of his mouth and he replaced his tongue with his thumb, watching her whimper at the switch. Her eyes were squeezed shut, one hand clutching up the fabric of her cocktail dress while the other dropped and fiddled affectionately with his earlobe. He doubted she even had a clue she was doing it, which simply made it ten times more adorable.

"You owe me for this," he faux grumbled, rubbing his thumb rhythmically and making her whimper loudly. He stretched his fingers out, reaching for that singular spot that usually made her cry out when his cock slid against it.

"I don't owe you anything just yet, Gunny. Make me come and we'll discuss it."

He couldn't help but grin at her direct and confident sass, the ease with which she tugged into his hair. He knew the pull would get incrementally more feverish the closer she got to orgasm but her tone had been sexy, authoritative. "How?"

She slid her fingers to the back of his head and pulled in answer, drawing him back in with a gorgeously dazed smile. "I've already told you."

His tongue found her clit within moments of his fingertip almost raking her g-spot and he nearly lost half the hair at the crown of his head, his scalp getting tugged while her leg clenched his shoulder. She was close and he could feel her cinch down on him as she half yelped into the cramped bathroom.

He doubted there was any question as to what they were up to if anyone was within hearing, the sounds she'd already made calling them out completely. He didn't care enough to suggest that they stop.

Though he did smile, lifting his jaw, "Having trouble keeping it down, huh?"

"Oh, I'm not the one that's going to have to worry about keeping it down for the rest of tonight."

He instantly grinned at the verbal slap back, chuckling. She wasn't wrong. He would spend the rest of the night doing his best to get his erection to cut him some slack. He knew for damn sure that she certainly wouldn't.

"Gibbs," she whined softly, tugging at his earlobe.

He brushed his nose along her pelvis then swiped his tongue against her skin, kissing his way back downward until he had his open mouth against her clit and two fingers inside her. He felt her grip closer, her whole body curving over him as she flinched and whimpered. His tongue went teasing back and forth, humming encouragement as she cradled his head and moaned loudly.

She was so close, grasping at him as her body betrayed any attempt to stay reserved. His left palm slid up her calf, bracing against the back of her knee to steady her. The other hand kept at her, fingers in and out and dragging her closer to finishing.

" _Yes_ , babe," she murmured over him, his t-shirt balled in her fist and her head bowed forward. Her long moan crowned over him, falling down his back. Gibbs gripped her leg still, feeling a shiver start in her hips as her thighs tightened. Her muscles squeezed down on him, hips tipping as his tongue kept at her clit, mercilessly teasing against it as he pushed his fingers deeper.

Feeling her come was always something wondrous to him, always something that both made him proud as hell and knocked him speechless. And once he felt her start to lose all control he replaced his mouth with his thumb, rubbing hard with fingers thrust deep. She moaned long and loud, her hand clutching him close as he grinned against her stomach and waited her out. All of her shuddered down against him, his fingers suddenly slicker and the room ten times hotter. He waited as she came for him, listening to the throaty moan she made and staying still as she leaned against him for support.

_There_. That intimate trust… That was the greatest holiday gift she could give him. He didn’t even need to ask for anything else, he was already satisfied. And so was she.

Her sigh of, " _God_ , I love you", had him grinning as he brushed his face against her stomach and squeezed her thigh. He whispered his agreement between them as he pulled his fingers carefully from her, the other hand trying to straighten her skirt.

She reached back slowly as she stretched her spine, panting lightly as her head sank back. Her fingers twisted both knobs on the sink as he used the edge of the tub for balance. The running water and her hummed sigh of happiness were the only sounds to meet him as he pushed up to stand, fighting his knee to get up straight. Jack reached for his undershirt, pulling him close by the fabric as she laughed at them both.

"I'm keeping these tonight," he murmured and lifted her underwear, watching her lean in. He nodded up once, drawing her closer so that he could kiss her softly while shoving them in his pocket. She sighed, her tongue stroking his as he curved her between him and the sink.

"Dirty old man," she whispered along his lips, a half laugh meeting his kiss.

"Find your shoe, hon." He chuckled as she blinked, a surprised sound coming up her throat as she looked down in search of it. She obviously hadn't even considered the fact she wasn't wearing both her heels. "Grab my sweater?"

"Ducky will never let you live this down." He could barely hear her tease as he put his hands under the warm water, looking into the mirror and watching her as she hunted down their clothing.

Gibbs blindly scrubbed soap into his hands, eyes on her reflection and appreciating the sexy pink flush she was wearing across her cheeks. Her hair was still near perfect with the exception of some sweat at her temples. He'd mussed her lipstick but, hell, that was nothing new. He would have to make sure her dress was smoothed entirely back down before unlocking the door.

"Probably not," he agreed with her accusation, catching her grin in the mirror as he rinsed his hands. As soon as she realized he'd been watching her, she flushed further, her smile riotous and uncontrolled, eyes bright amber. She leaned her body into him, suddenly self conscious and half laughing as she nuzzled into his back and slung her arms around him. "Worth it."

"I love holidays with you," she whispered against his shoulder, arms curled around him and her loose shoe clutched against his stomach. He shut off the water and paused, enjoying the feeling her pressed hot against his back.

She loved holidays.

And, _damn_ … he loved her.


End file.
